Silencio
by silver feather chan0
Summary: U.A. ¿Era el adiós definitivo o volverían a estar juntos? eso solo el destino lo sabe. S/K new chapter
1. Prólogo

Hola de nuevo, aquí con otra de mis alocadas ideas, haber que les parece.

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro"_

Era una noche lluviosa, noche en la que a flor de piel puede percibirse la melancolía y nostalgia de muchos, pero en especial en cierta persona.

Aquellos orbes almendrados que reflejan melancolía y la decepción que sentía observaban aquel paisaje que era adornado por esas largas y "concurridas avenidas -debido al tráfico-, donde alrededor de ellas se divisaban edificios de varios tamaños y enormes rascacielos además de la escasa gente que corría en busca de un refugio.

Las escenas de hace unos minutos quedaron y quedarían grabadas en su memoria, al parecer para toda la vida.

**Flash Back**

-Eres una maldita zorra, ¿como pudiste hacerme esto?- preguntó en tono furioso aquel hombre de finos y platinados cabellos, que tenia sujetada de las muñecas a cierta joven azabache, dicha joven mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

Ella no hizo caso a la pregunta de aquel hombre, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, eso hizo que el joven de mirada fría y severa enfureciera aun mas.

-Responde de una maldita vez- le espeto, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Apretó mas las delicadas muñecas de la chica, ante tal acción la muchacha gimió de dolor.

-Sesshomaru, me lastimas- dijo la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada, la cual se había limitado a observar el fino piso de mármol, levanto aquella mirada castaña para encarar al hombre frente a ella.

El suavizo un poco su agarre, ella lo miraba fijamente, como analizando la situación.

-Vas a decirme porque lo hiciste, ¿porque te acostaste con Naraku?- preguntó, trato de calmarse un poco, pero en su voz aun se notaba esa frialdad e indiferencia.

-Yo…yo la verdad- balbuceo, en realidad no podía decirle la gravedad del asunto, no podía decirle las circunstancias las cuales la obligaron a acostarse con aquel hombre que desde hace un tiempo se había convertido en su enemigo y de aquel ambinario frente a ella.

-Y bien, estoy esperando una respuesta- dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras soltaba la muñeca izquierda da la joven mujer.

-Necesitaba un nuevo aire, alguien que me hiciera sentir mejor, mas plena, alguien que me hiciera sentir mujer- respondió cabeza baja, como tratando reconvencerse a si misma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónito al mismo tiempo que soltaba la muñeca derecha, la cual había permanecido cautiva por su fuerte mano.

-Ya me oíste, no hagas que lo repita-

-Entonces era solo eso, solo fue diversión, solo fui un objeto para ti, y que todo lo que decías era una vil mentira-

-Es solo que- pero se vio interrumpida

-¿Ahora que ridícula excusa me vas a dar?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de castaña para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Entiéndeme- dijo en tono de suplica

-No, lo nuestro aquí termina, Aome- anuncio en tono bastante gélido mientras abandono la habitación, su rostro no se inmuto ante la confesión de Aome, pero en el fondo su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, la traición de la mujer que amaba le afecto mas de lo que pudiera imaginar, pero por su orgullo eso jamás lo demostraría.

Ella al ver que aquel hombre se había marchado y para siempre se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, estando así rompió en llanto, diciéndole a la nada.

-Perdóname, Sesshomaru por favor, perdóname, yo lo hice por… **amor**-

**End Flash Back**

Una fina gota de agua salada se deslizo por su sonrojada mejilla, al instante la retiro con el dorso de su mano.

Alguien noto eso dijo:

-Era lo mejor, que mas podías hacer, tranquila ya veras que todo se solucionara, el amor que tu y mi hermano se tienen es algo inexplicable, capaz de sobrepasar las barreras del tiempo- dijo para tratar de consolar a su amiga, pero se extraño por la palabras que dijo. Pero al menos logra captar la atención de su acompañante

- Aome, ya veras, algún día volverán a estar juntos, te lo aseguro- dijo con la vista al frente, ya que se encontraba conduciendo el auto en que viajaban.

Un suspiro salio de la boca de ella.

-Hay Inuyasha solo espero que tengas razón- dijo mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a la ventanilla del auto, mientras viejos recuerdos venían a su mente.

_¿Un adiós para siempre, o un hasta luego simplemente? _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bien e aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia. Ya saben dejen sus comentarios acerca de ella, haber que les parece. Cualquier duda, felicitación, queja y demás son bien recibidas.

Nos vemos, bae


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel primer encuentro entre ambos no había sido el mejor; mas aun así lo recordaba perfectamente, se conocieron de la manera menos casual y común:

Todo fue gracias a una absurda pelea entre Sesshomaru y un hombre al cual se le apodaba el "Baron"; un hombre al cual se le conocía por no tener compasión ante nadie, por conseguir lo que quisiera cueste lo que cueste, un hombre sin escrúpulos que jamás perdía, pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado.

El destino había tenido la suerte a la desgracia de poner a Sesshomaru frente a el y ganarle en una tonta apuesta, en la cual el ganador se llevaria una considerable cantidad de dinero además de ciertas propiedades.

El haber perdido ante un desconocido, eso desato la ira de el "Baron"; que un hombre del cual jamás había oído hablar le ganara, pero eso no se quedaría así, claro siempre y cuando aquel ser de platinados cabellos saliera con vida.

Aquella batalla se desataba en una mansión ubicada a las afueras de la cuidad. Dicha residencia contaba con un enorme terreno; en los cuales se podía divisar varias bodegas, carros como camionetas último modelo y una especie de arboleda. Ahí varios individuos trataban de esconderse, pasar desapercibidos por sus oponentes.

Todo indicaba que el grupo comandado por aquel ser de gélida mirada llevaban la de perder, ya que eran alrededor de unos treinta hombres contra ellos, los cuales solo era un reducido grupo de ocho personas

Dentro de la enorme mansión, para ser mas exactos en la enorme y elegantemente decorada biblioteca, un hombre de mirada carmesí observaba divertido la escena; como sus hombres tenían "rodeadas" todas las posibles entradas y salidas del lugar. Aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de hacerle perder sus vienes materiales no saldrían vivos de ahí.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía aquel tímido sonido.

-Adelante- dio la orden para que la persona fuera de lahabitación pudiera adentrarse e informarle el motivo de su "visita".

Lentamente la enorme puerta se abrió, dando paso a una joven mujer de larga cabellera azabache y un par de ojos almendrados, los cuales irradiaban cierta tristeza, ya no brillaban como lo hicieron alguna vez.

-¿Me mandaste llamar- pregunto con la mirada baja estando ya ubicada frente a aquel hombre de mirada carmesí y su cabello compuesto por finas hebras azabache las cuales caían elegantemente sobre su espalda y hombros.

-Así es cariño, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y nada de tratar de escapar- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Hakudoshi te esta esperando, nos vemos luego – acto seguido depositó un beso en la comisura de los finos labios de la chica. No hubo protesta por parte de ella, bien sabia que no serviría de nada.

Salio en silencio de la habitación, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos, avanzaba a paso lento en sus pensamientos solo habitaba la idea de salir de ahí, dejar de sufrir ese tormento, alejarse para siempre de "su señor"; pero una fuerte explosión la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, en su trayecto es lo único que pudo reconocer, disparos y explosiones.

Al salir de la casa tuvo un pequeño percance; choco con algo, mas bien con alguien, un hombre de mirada ambinaria; debido al impacto ambos cayeron al piso. Ella se incorporo rápidamente; iba a marcharse del lugar pero al observar que aquel con el que tropezó tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo, al divisar eso el surgió la necesidad de ayudarlo, algo dentro de ella se lo decía; es como si fuera su obligación el ayudarle.

-Dentro de una de las bodegas hay un túnel el cual los ayudara a escapar- murmuro débilmente, casi inaudible, mas aun así el hombre lo alcanzo a escuchar, dicho eso dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero fue tomada de la muñeca.

Lo que la chica le comento le serviría de mucho; pero tal vez llevarla con el seria mejor idea, al parecer ella sabia demasiadas cosas.

-Ahora tu, vienes conmigo- ordenó mientras empezaba a correr con la joven mujer.

-No te muevas- anuncio una voz, voz perteneciente al dueño de esa propiedad. –Suéltala en este preciso momento- ordeno.

-Naraku, vaya, al parecer esta chiquilla te interesa demasiado- aunque mas que pregunta era una afirmación por parte del peliplateado.

Naraku; mejor conocido como el "Baron", uno de los traficantes mas poderos y temidos dirigió una mirada llena de odio a su interlocutor.

-Si no sueltas a Aome yo mismo acabare con tu miserable vida- dijo quitando el seguro de su arma; una beretta 92, la cual se encontraba en su mana derecha.

-Te atreverías a mancharte las manos, eso es algo nuevo, tenia entendido que tus subordinados hacen todo el trabajo sucio por ti – dijo con algo de burla, mientras atrajo a Aome mas cerca de el.

-Puedes quedarte con el dinero y las propiedades, pero libérala- dijo mientras observaba a Aome la cual ha permanecido callada y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Ahora los papeles se invertian

-No, eso ya no me interesa- contesto mientras una leve sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

Naraku estuvo a punto de dispararle a Sesshomaru, pero alguien fue más ágil y rápido. De un solo golpe en la cabeza derribo a Naraku.

-Sesshomaru andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo- exclamo un tanto desesperado un joven con facciones parecidas a las del aludido, el cual se encontraba dentro de una camioneta negra.

-Tu vienes conmigo- así Sesshomaru subió al vehiculo llevando con el a Aome; dejando a un Naraku inconciente y probablemente cuando reaccione buscara venganza.

***Fin Flash Back***

Así sucedieron las cosas, como es que Sesshomaru la "rescato" de las garras de Naraku. Ella había tenido que servirle a Naraku en lo que el quisiera debido a que Ryo Higurashi –su padre- lo perdió todo en una apuesta contra el ya mencionado Naraku. Lo perdió todo: dinero, propiedades, la empresa; y en un acto desesperado aposto a su propia hija.

Todo cambio desde que Sesshomaru entro en su vida, a su lado se sentía protegida, segura pero sobre todo feliz. Aunque fue difícil tanto para ella como para el – más para el- aceptar que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era amor.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, finas lágrimas de agua salada resbalaban por su rostro, el cual ahora se notaba mas demacrado, más pálido.

Las piernas dobladas pegadas a su pecho, abrazándose a si misma, recostada en la cama; atormentándose con los recuerdos. Solamente se repetía que su vida no tenia sentido, al menos no sin el. Sesshomaru era su mundo, su todo.

Aquel hombre que la saco de la tristeza, de la desesperación que vivía, ahora el era el culpable de que se sintiera así.

De pronto sintió como la cama se hundía un poco, dirigió su mirada hacia donde percibió el movimiento.

-Te traje algo de comer- comento una joven castaña.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre- musito la azabache

-Aome, tienes que comer, por favor- insistió

-Sango, ya te dije que no quiero nada-

-No seas terca, si sigues así te vas a enfermar-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de cama, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-No digas eso, sabes todos te necesitamos, en especial…-

-Sango no tienes que repetirlo, si, ahora te pido que me dejes sola- solicito mientras volteaba y dirigía una mirada de suplica.

-Esta bien, te dejo la comida por si acaso- termino de decir eso, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, mas no sin antes decirle

-Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces, deberías de superarlo, tal vez el también este sufriendo- hizo una pausa, respiro profundamente y prosiguió.

-Te doy un consejo: levántate de esa cama, sal adelante, continúa con tu vida, haz un esfuerzo, solo un intento, no por nosotros, sino por tu hijo, quien es el más afectado.- dicho eso abandono la habitación dejando a una Aome muy pensativa.

"_Diré que esto no esta matándome pero eso no es cierto…quiero olvidar que algún día me hiciste feliz, pero es inútil fingir, no puedo vivir sin ti"_

* * *

Mil disculpas… pero bueno ya estoy de regreso, lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me tenia demasiado ocupada, pero yo estoy de vacaciones así que tratare de ponerme al corriente. Pss espero y les guste la conti… ya saben dejen sus reviews. Nos vemos bae.

P.D. Gracias por leer, me alegra que les este gustando XD


	3. Chapter 3

Como es posible que tu vida pueda cambiar repentinamente en una milésima de segundo. La vida suele ser a veces tan irónica. Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo, la vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento. Jamás se hubiese imaginado estar pasando por una situación semejante a la que ahora estaba encarando. En su vida había sentido tanta frustración y porque hasta cierto punto de impotencia, su cabeza era todo un caos y de algún modo tenia que aclarar todas sus ideas. Tenia que seguir siendo el mismo de antaño, no podía permitirse una debilidad en este momento, pero en realidad podría llegar a tranquilizarse, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez; lastima que la ocasión no era una de las mejores.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, en rostro se podía notar la falta de descanso, aquellas ojeras marcadas en su ya pálido rostro hablaban por ella, eso lo decía todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya ahí?, al parecer demasiado pues ya había perdido la cuenta. Lo único que ella necesita en ese momento eran respuestas pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se las daba. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, como es que nunca vio venir esto, tarde o temprano llegaría, al menos ahora en la situación en la que se encontraba; todo ocurrió tan rápido, un suspiro de sale de su boca, eso significa un acto de cansancio y resignación. Pero que mas da, ahora lo único que podía hacer era _esperar_.

Pronto escucho como la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abría lentamente, dando el paso a alguien, la cual le aviso que _era hora._ Otro suspiro sale de su boca, pero así son las reglas. Se incorporo de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, dejando atrás a lo que mas amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

Bien, nada podía ser mejor, hoy, había sentido todas las emociones, sentimientos, etc, todo en un solo día, al principio su mente era todo un embrollo, pero la noticia que su hermano le acababa de informar no le agrado en lo absoluto. Ahora la ira lo consumía.

Era tu única obligación, es acaso ni eso puedes hacer bien- dijo en tono amenazante a su acompañante.

Y que podía hacer, ellos fueron mas rápido- se defendió.

Eres un imbecil.

Oye, además bien sabes que si hubiera intervenido de inmediato, todo se vendría abajo.

Sesshomaru solo alzo una ceja como en espera de algo más.

-Bien, bien, ya se que debí de habar tenido mas cuidado, pero ya no sabia que ellos repondrían así.

Su hermano si que era un incompetente, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de golpearlo lo hubiera hecho, pero tenia que contenerse, el lugar en el que se encontraban era el menos indicado. Además tenía asuntos más importantes, mas tarde se encargaría de hacerle ver su suerte a Inuyasha.

* * *

Pronto anochecería y tendría que marcharse a casa. Aunque le costara un poco de trabajo dejar a su mejor amiga ahí, pero ella seria la primera persona en llegar a la mañana siguiente; por ahora solo le queda despedirse de Aome.

Toco la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar en la habitación. Y ahí estaba la joven mujer azabache, la cual lucia cansada, y como no después de todo lo que ha vivido los últimos días.

-Aome ya me voy, mañana me daré una vuelta por acá, y ya sabes cualquier cosa sabes donde localizarme- hablo la castaña, y cuando vio que su amigo solo asintió, decidió salir del lugar para dirigirse a su hogar.

Todo estaba en silencio. Daría cualquier cosa por poder salir de ese lugar, estaba mas claro que los hospitales jamás le agradaron, pero ahora era necesario. Por unos cuantos meses su vida había estado estable, pero en cuestión de minutos se vida dio un giro inesperado, ahora no tenia absolutamente nada, y eso que logro recuperar algunas propiedades, las cuales naraku le había "quitado" a su padre, pero poco le duro el gusto, nuevamente las perdió. Pero a pesar de eso sabia que podía contar con Sango, sea cual sea la situación, la verdad seria que sin Sango, ella estaría perdida.

* * *

Los pasillos del inmueble estaba vacíos, solo un par de doctores y enfermeras, no tenia mucho tiempo, lo peor del caso es que Inuyasha no llegaba. Tenia alrededor de unos diez minutos esperándolo, donde rayos se había metido. Y como por arte de magia el aludido apareció.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con su típico tono frió, carente de emociones.

-O vamos Sesshomaru, eso no es lo importante, el punto es que ya estoy aquí-

-Como sea.

-Ya, ya, andando, si nos descubren tendremos problemas- manifestó el menor de los Taisho.

Ambos peliplateados arribaron el ascensor, el cual los llevaría hasta el séptimo piso.

-¿Nervioso?- cuestiono Inuyasha al ver que ligero movimiento del pie derecho de Sesshomaru, este solo se limito a mandarle una mirada asesina a su hermano, dándole a entender que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Pronto llego a _su destino_, esa era la habitación correcta 856, dentro se encontraba _su futuro_, ha pasado tanto tiempo pero ya no habia marcha atrás ya estaba ahí, no podía dejarlos solo, menos ahora cuando mas lo necesitaban, a pesar de que jamás Aome este al tanto de todo esto, Inuyasha siempre había sido su intermediario; gracias al el sabia de ella. Y se maldijo mil veces al dejarla ir, todo por culpa del maldito Naraku, pero eso no era lo primordial.

Entro a la habitación, solo una pequeña luz la iluminaba. Y ahí estaba ella, su cabeza recostada sobre el borde de la cama, y sobre esta un pequeño, el cual al parecer dormía. No pudo contenerse mas y acerco su mano al rostro de la joven, la extrañaba tanto. Añoraba tanto estar con ella, pero pronto, pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, el mismo se encargaría de eso.

Tenia que irse, dio un último vistazo a aquel par de personas, pero un par de orbes lo miraba directamente

* * *

bien despues de casi una decada sin actualizar, aqui esta la continuacion. Mil disculpas lamento la demora, en serio, en agosto entre a la prepa y no me fue muy bn que digamos, espero pronto ponerme al corriente y gracias por leer, ya saben dejen un review para saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia. bno nos vemos en la proxima y nuevamente mil disculpas por la tardanza. Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Era un clima frió, un suave viento se hacia presente, remolineaba las copas de los árboles de aquella ciudad decorada con enormes rascacielos. Al parecer llovería, una capa de nubes cubría la urbe. Ya no le extrañaba ver ese tipo de panoramas. Desde hace ya un tiempo ese era el escenario que se presentaba.

Un suspiro de cansancio salio de boca, ya tenía ahí un par de días y no le agrada mucho su estadía en el inmueble, los hospitales jamás habían sido de su agrado. La espalda ya le dolía de permanecer casi todo el tiempo ahí acostada. Era irritante la suma precaución que tanto los doctores como enfermeras y amigos le brindaban. Ya se sentía bien, para que tanto cuidado si no tenia nada grave. Como olvidar la vez que la descubrieron durmiendo en el cuarto de su hijo, hicieron todo un alboroto por esa pequeñez. Si que la gente puede exagerar cuando quiere y por una insignificancia. Pero ella no era de estar postrada en una cama. Pero al parecer esa misma tarde seria dada de alta. Solo faltaba saber el diagnostico de su pequeño.

De alguna forma estaba tranquila, sabía que su hijo estaba bien, pero al parecer el debía permanecer unos días en observación, su instinto de madre no fallaba. Una leve mueca, una sonrisa, se formaba en su rostro.

Dos días han pasado desde que Aome fue dada del alta, al parecer hoy en la tarde darían de alta a su hijo. Por fin estarían juntos de nuevo, solo que esta vez se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, si era necesario se iría del país, aunque eso implicara dejar toda una vida atrás y poder recuperar todo lo que había perdido, hacer a un lada a sus amigos, etc, pero a la vez si ella se fuese todos llevarían una vida mas tranquila, no como hasta ahora que la vida todas ha corrido, y corre peligro solo por defenderla, pero lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y se hará responsable de las consecuencias y de sus actos; ya que ella misma escogió ese tipo de vida.

* * *

Frente a la "administración" del hospital se encontraba una pequeña sala de espera, la cual se encontraba ocupada por tres siluetas al parecer dos mujeres y un baron. Dichos personajes eran Aome, Sango y Miroku.

Aome movía las manos en señal de nerviosismo, y en su mente se preguntaba un millón de veces en como resolver el problemas que ahora se le avecinaba, ¿cómo se supone que pagaría la cuenta del hospital si no tenia _nada_. Tanto Sango como Miroku la miraban detenidamente, analizando cada gesto de su amiga suponiendo que era lo que estaba pensando.

Pronto se escucharon algunos pasos, una joven mujer que vestía con un lindo traje sastre color azul marino acaparo la atención de los ahí presentes.

-Higurashi Aome, sígame por favor, el Señor Uchida la espera- anuncio la que al parecer era la secretaria del lugar.

Ante tales palabras Aome se tenso, sus manos las cuales se encontraban en su regazo arrugaron levemente su ropa, al parecer el momento de enfrentar la verdad había llegado demasiado pronto.

Sus pasos era lentos pero decididos, transcurridos algunos segundos llego frente a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Uchida. La secretaria de este toco levemente la puerta y cuando escucho la orden para poder pasar abrió la puerta y hablo:

-Señor aquí esta la señora Aome- le hizo saber.

Aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado tras un gran y elegante escritorio asintió.

-Muy bien, hágala pasar por favor-

-Claro que si, con permiso-

Pasaron un par de segundos, para que Aome llamara a la puerta y recibiera la afirmación de que podía pasar. Ya dentro el hombre le pidió que tomara asiento, ella hizo lo el pidió y procedió a tomar asiento frente a aquel hombre de no mas de 40 años, castaño.

-Tengo entendido que quería verme ¿no es así?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Así es, es sobre liquidar la _deuda_ del hospital, usted sabe por todos los servicios y atenciones hacia mi y mi hijo.

-Entiendo su punto pero no entiendo, esa deuda, como usted lo llama, ya fue liquidada, de hecho hay en la mañana vino un hombre a pagarla.

¿Qué? Aome no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿cómo que todo ya esta pagado?

-Es mas aquí tengo el nombre de la persona la cual vino a liquidar todos los gastos, fue un tal Taisho…- pero no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido por su secretaria.

-Disculpe la molestia pero tiene una llamada al parecer es importante- informo

-No se preocupe, esta bien y gracias, enseguida la atenderé.- dijo esto dirigiéndose a su secretaria. –Ahora sra. Higurashi no quisiera ser descortés, pero tengo una llamada que atender, ya se preocupe por eso todos los tramites están en orden correcto.

Una Aome aun confundida asintió y abandono la oficina no sin antes despedirse.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta pudo divisar por las grandes ventanas del edificio que fuera, en la cuidad se empezaba a desatar una fuerte tormenta. No le tomo importancia y decido ir en busca de sus amigos.

Cuado estuvo frente a ellos, estaban charlando amenamente, pero al percatarse de que tenían compañía dejaron su platica para después ahora venia el interrogatorio oficial acerca de cómo le había ido, que le dijeron etc.

Aome estaba a punto de responder pero se vio interrumpida por un joven peliplateado. En cuanto Aome se percato de quien se trataba corrió hacia su encuentro dándole así un abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

Esto dejo atónito a Inuyasha, pero correspondió aquella muestra de afecto

-Aome, ¿sucede algo, estas bien?- pregunto al ver a su amiga.

-Todo esta bien gracias a ti, pero no tenias que hacerlo, aun gracias.

Estas palabras dejaron a Inuyasha más confundido ¿A que se refería ella con eso?

-Aome no estoy entiendo, ¿quieres explicarme de que hablas?

-Como que de que hablo, que tu fuiste el pagaste los gastos del hospital- contesto Aome con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ao…aome… te equivocas yo no fui quien pago- comento dudoso, no sabia como reaccionaria la chica.

-¿Qué dices, pero si me dijeron que alguien había pagado la cuenta del hospital, el apellido de esa persona era Taisho, ¿a que te refieres con que no fuiste tu? ¿entonces quien más pudo haber sido, quien puede tener ese apellido ?

-Fui yo quien lo hizo-

-S…sessh…Sesshomaru…

Al momento de escuchar aquella varonil voz se tenso de inmediato, seguramente estaba siendo testigo de una bromaba cruel, demasiado cruel. Sus hermosos ojos estaban abiertos debido a la sorpresa y confusión que sentía.

Lentamente dio me día vuelta para afrontarse a el emisor de aquella oración. Y en cuanto lo vio ahí parado tan serio y seguro de si mismo, como siempre y esa penetrante mirada color topacio su mundo se derrumbo, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez? tres años quizás mas desde que el _había desaparecido de su vida._

_

* * *

_

No supo en que momento reacciono, pero ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del solitario parque que estaba cerca del hospital, la lluvia caí sobre ella, no le importaba, tal vez esta se llevara todos los malos recuerdos. ¿Por que después de tanto tiempo regresaba así de la nada, a donde quería llegar? No entendía nada, su mente era un caos. Ahora sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones que sentía por el los había enterrado en lo mas hondo y profundo de su corazón y ahora llegaba el y en una par de minutos desataba toda una guerra de pensamientos, recuerdos y sensaciones dentro de ella. ¿Qué sucedería mas adelante?

Dejo de sentir las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo, ¿acoso había dejado de llover?, alzo la mirada en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que vio fue una mano masculina sosteniendo una sombrilla la cual la cubría de la intensa lluvia.

Cuando supo de quien se trataba se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar dispuesta a marcharse, pero fue detenida.

-Tienes que escucharme, necesitamos hablar- menciono con su característico frió tono de voz.

-¡No!, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tu dejaste las cosas muy claras la ultima vez que nos vimos, ya a pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora apareces así como así, pues no te equivocas, esta vez las cosas no serán a tu manera- espeto, pero debido a tantas emociones encontradas no pudo mas.

Y sin mas ni menos la delicada mujer se desvaneció, afortunadamente el golpe fue detenido por Sesshomaru. Llevando consigo a la fémina.

* * *

Hola... aquí la continuación de esta historia.... espero y les guste... como ven Aome y Sesshomaru se vuelven a ver... solo me queda decir que el fin esta cerca y que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de que les pareció... ya saben se aceptan sugerencias y reclamos. Nos vemos en el sig. capitulo.

Por cierto gracias a: _azul d cullen, damalunaely, allysan, karina natsumi y a inuyany por sus reviews. _

Saludos y adios. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal?; bueno aquí les escribo esto de manera rápida y breve solo para anunciarles que estoy o estaba por "publicar" o subir un nuevo capitulo de mis fics, solo que por cuestiones de seguridad no he podido, mmm supongo que ya se habrán enterrado del terremoto en Baja California o mejor dicho en Mexicali; bueno yo resido en dicha cuidad, y la situación no ha es todo muy bien que digamos. Así que les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión por haber dejado batadas mis historias pero estaré de regreso cuando todo esto se calme.

Saludos y hasta pronto.


End file.
